


My Captor, My Captive!

by RinGopie07



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bank Robber Edo, F/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinGopie07/pseuds/RinGopie07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry Rockbell questions her beliefs, and her life as well as those of the people around her changes when a bank robber with a pair of golden eyes takes her captive.</p><p>‘No matter how hopeless or difficult the situation we’re in, we should always do what is right, because what a man believes in is the same thing that makes him. Also, in life we’ll never be left empty; good things happen when we believe and sometimes even when we don’t.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Captor, My Captive!

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to HaganeNeko for her patience, and for the great beta! XD
> 
> This fic was inspired by two discontinued EdWin fics that will be named soon, and please forgive my drawing, it was just my 2nd attempt to draw anime when I drew it.
> 
> I never thought that I would post this story on my best friend's birthday--I wish she could read this someday. This is my 2nd and last fic for FMA--hope you like it :P

 

 

_‘20 minutes.’_

Long shiny blonde hair and dangling sapphire earrings swayed as she ran as fast as she could through the dark streets of Central. Moonlight illuminated her ocean blue eyes, which were the same color as her silk dress. The mid-thigh long skirt flowed around her legs as she ran, a contrast to the form-fitting bodice that emphasized the curve of her bust.

_‘15 minutes.’_

The quick thump of her footsteps echoed in her ears. She felt the cool summer breeze brush against her rosy cheeks. Her heart pounded harder and she parted her pink tinted lips as she gasped for air.

She was like a running angel.

_‘10 minutes.’_

Looking to her left, she could see the building that was the bank in spite of the darkness; it means she was already halfway to her destination. She tried to keep up her pace.

“Just a little mo—oofff!” she bumped into something hard and fell. When she opened her eyes, she noticed a piece of cloth lying on the ground near her. “I’m sorry—oh, you dropped this,” she blurted as she picked it up and handed it to the person. She smiled, then ran towards her destination.

_‘1 minute.’_

Eighteen year-old Winry Rockbell opened the front door of the hostess bar. Beads of sweat rolled down her face as she struggled to catch her breath.

“I’m here.”

“You just barely made it,” said the black-haired woman from behind the bar as she looked at her wristwatch.

“Good evening Madam Christmas,” Winry said. “I’m sorry I’ve been getting here at the last moment this last week. There’s been a big demand for automail commissions lately, and I’ve been working late at Garfiel’s.”

The bar always welcomed her with the smell of fried food, liquor, cigarette smoke and perfume, along with the sweet smiles and greetings from her workmates whom she considered friends. The dim lighting created a warm, serene ambiance in contrast to the atmosphere created by the giggles and flirtatious voices of men and women blended with the lyrics of an upbeat song. The bar was so different than her day job at Atelier Garfiel, which was filled with the smell of oil and the jarring sound of metal being pounded into shape.

Everything at the bar was the same as usual, except for the raven-haired man sitting at the counter; he gaped at her in surprise over her rushed entrance.

As a man in his thirties, he was the picture of sophistication. Locks of his hair fell over dark, piercing eyes, which were set in a babyish face. Most alluring was his charisma, which tended to attract a _lot_ of women.

“You came here wearing only that?” he asked.

Winry felt her cheeks burn.

“Oh, g-good evening Mr. Mustang,” Winry greeted him as she went to the counter. “I forgot my coat in my hurry to—” she was cut off when a black coat was placed on the counter near her.

“Take it,” Roy Mustang said, holding his glass of liquor. “Central isn’t a safe place especially for pretty girls such as you.”

“Th-thank you,” Winry stammered, her cheeks felt warmer as she slipped into the coat. She was always grateful for his kindness. He had been helping her and her grandmother ever since Winry’s parents had died in a car accident when she was only nine. Roy continued to look after her when Granny Pinako had passed away, finding her a job as a barkeep at Madame Christmas’.

“You decided to visit tonight…” Winry said as she turned and reached for a cloth.

He took a sip of the amber liquid and said, “I came here to cheer myself up.”

“Why don’t you go play with Elizabeth?” Madam Christmas asked him.

Eyes downcast, Winry’s smile became bittersweet at the mention of the woman’s name. A dull ache would always start up in her chest whenever she heard it.

“She said she has a meeting with her suppliers for the flower shop,” he replied.

Madam Christmas took out her cigar and lit it. “Is being the chief of police stressing you out, Little Roy?”

He scowled and put a hand on his forehead. “We’re being pressured by the Prestige Bank’s owner to capture this group of masked robbers that’s robbed three branches of his bank.”

“I’ve heard they sometimes kidnap women and later kill them.”

“Yes.” Roy sighed. “What’s worse, the bodies found were abused and violated.” He knitted his brow. “I almost captured one of them but the robber that goes by the name Black Bullet always gets in the way!” His knuckles turned white as he gripped his glass.

“Black Bullet?” Winry asked as she dried the glass in her hand.

“He’s the Black Mask’s sniper,” he informed her, then chugged the rest of his whiskey. “One day, I _will_ capture him!”

Madam Christmas held her breath, then slowly blew out a steady stream of smoke. “The Prestige Group is one of the richest in Amestris, no wonder their banks were being targeted—oh!” She turned to Winry. “Wasn’t it the heir to the Prestige Group who proposed to you?”

Roy looked at her, surprised. Winry felt her cheeks flush again.

“W-we’re just friends,” she said.

“If you accepted his proposal, you wouldn’t need to save up for college because money wouldn’t be a problem,” Madame Christmas told her. “He’s also a fine young man.”

That was correct. If she would agree to marry him, she wouldn’t need to work so hard to fulfill her granny’s dying wish; to get a diploma at Central University and be a successful mechanical engineer. However, Winry didn't know if she could stand being intimate with a man she didn't love—the person she wanted to be with was actually in front of her, drowning himself in alcohol. Moreover, she believed that marrying someone just because of money wasn't right.

"I want to work for the things I want to get,” Winry said as she picked up the next glass on the counter. “Besides, I don’t think his family would approve of us.” She smiled.

“You know, if other girls were in your position they would surely say yes,” Roy said, signalling for another drink. “You’re really something, Ms. Rockbell.”

Winry chuckled at his comment as she refilled his glass of whiskey. Granny Pinako taught her that there are more important things than money, such as principles.

_‘No matter how hopeless or difficult the situation we’re in, we should always do what is right, because what a man believes in is the same thing that makes him. Also, in life we’ll never be left empty; good things happen when we believe and sometimes even when we don’t.'_

Those were her granny’s words.

Winry wondered what good thing could come to her, because she has lost a lot; the only thing left to her was a small house where later that evening she would return… _alone._

 

* * *

 

She pulled her hair into a ponytail as she ran down the street. Even though Winry was expected at Garfiel’s in a few minutes, she still needed to stop at the bank. She’d dropped her purse when she’d bumped into the stranger the night before and had lost the remainder of her cash. Now she had to withdraw the last of the money Granny Pinako had left her in order to make it to her next paycheck.

She was about to enter the building when she was startled by a very loud explosion; an instant later she felt a scalding pain down her chest.

“AAAHHH—H-H-HOT!” Winry cried out, jumping in place.

“Oh my gosh!” exclaimed a blonde woman standing next to her with a half-empty paper coffee cup in her hand.

“HOT! H-HOT! HOT!” Winry lifted the soaked section of her blouse away from her skin while fanning herself.

The woman quickly gave her a handkerchief as she apologized. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Winry took it and hissed when the cloth touched her skin.

“What happened?” asked a dark-haired bank teller with dull pink bangs that was approaching them.

“I accidentally spilled coffee on her,” explained the blonde. “I’m really sorry Miss, I was startled by the explosion!”

“I-It’s okay.” Winry blew on her stinging skin. “It was an ac—“

“What’s that?” asked the bank teller. Winry noted in passing she was wearing a name tag with ‘Rose’ printed on it, and followed Rose’s stare to see thick black smoke coming from the far eastern part of Central. Police cars passed them on their way to the disturbance.

“I-I don’t know.” The blonde then turned to Winry. “I’m really, really sorry Miss!”

Rose turned to her and smiled. “You can use the bank’s restroom to clean up if you like, ma’am.”

 

* * *

 

The smell of coffee replaced the scent of lemon in the small room as Winry held the stained portion of her blouse under a running tap. She held it up and inspected it once she was done and frowned; it had removed most of the stain, but made the fabric nearly see-through in the process. At least she could fall back on wearing her mechanic’s jumpsuit, instead. She pulled it from her bag and put it on, grateful she had the option.

 _What a mess!_ She cringed at her reflection in the huge mirror; pale face, hair strands sticking out in all directions, and there were creases everywhere on her coveralls. However, she had to ‘run now and fix herself later.’

 _Ugh! I’m going to be so late!_ she thought as she looked at the time and hastily zipped up her bag. She was about to exit the restroom when she heard muffled voices out in the lobby. Suddenly, the door rattled and it swung open to show a terrified Rose struggling to break free from a man with long wispy hair and mauve irises.

Winry’s bag slipped from her slackened grip and fell to the floor.

“Shit!” the man grunted, grabbing the _black mask_ from the bank teller’s hold, then shoved Rose towards her.

 _No—this isn’t—this is just—this has to be a nightmare!_ she thought as she watched the gun being pointed at them. She didn’t know what to do—her mind became blank, and an icy cold gripped her.

“P-p-please, d-don’t kill us!” Winry managed to say.

“Oh no, I’m not gonna kill you if you follow my orders.” He smiled wickedly and put on his mask and tinted goggles. Still pointing a gun at them he snarled, “Move!”

Winry’s legs felt so incredibly heavy that she had to force them to move; it felt like she was taking the longest walk of her life. The cries become clearer as they were led into the lobby, where the scene before her made her heart stop; a dead man lay on the ground, a knife in his chest. Terrified people of different ages were gathered in a corner with six armed, masked men surrounding them; two of the bandits wore tinted goggles. _This is bad, really bad!_ Winry thought. Her skin prickled as she sensed someone staring at her, scrutinizing her from head to toe. An instant later she realized it was coming from one of the bandits.  

His cold observation sent shivers down her spine.

“Sit!” ordered the man pointing a gun at them, bringing them to a corner far opposite the group of people.

“Looks like you found valuables, Envy!” said one of the robbers walking to them.

“Yeah,” Envy replied, then shouted to his _other_ comrade, who was standing beside the huddled hostages “Let’s work, Fullmetal!”

The man with goggles finally broke the intense gaze he was holding her with and followed Envy into another room.

 

* * *

 

She didn’t know how long it had been since they left the lobby. She watched for the perfect time to escape, but it was impossible with one of the robbers guarding them. Winry was very certain what they were capable of and did her best to fight back the frightening thoughts that raced through her mind.

The smell of melting steel brought her back into the moment.

“Chopper! Striker!” Envy called out. Two men with large backpacks disappeared into the other room and returned minutes later carrying sacks of money. They handed them off to the other robbers, who quickly left the building when the lookout shouted, “The police are coming!”

Envy suddenly grabbed Rose and pulled back the slide of his gun. Winry’s eyes went wide when he pointed the gun at her next. She heard a ‘click’. Envy smiled at her with mocking sympathy, which morphed into an evil grin as he placed a finger on the trigger. Cold terror pierced Winry to the bone. She wanted to scream, but couldn’t find her voice. Her heart pounded painfully hard and fast, and she shook with fear. Tears clouded her vision. _No, no—please! This just isn’t real!_ she sobbed to herself. _Please, please! I don’t want—don’t want to die he—please! Plea—_

_BANG!_

It was as if everything suddenly stopped.

Adrenaline rushed through her as she ran for her life. It was like an answered prayer when the sound of a gunshot startled Envy, giving her the opportunity to escape. Her limbs moved quickly on their own, each step helping her to escape death. Time became so precious—she could either be saved or killed in a second. As she dashed into the safety of another room she heard Envy’s angry voice say, “She saw my face!”

She locked the door of the storage room with trembling fingers; panic engulfed her when she heard uneven footsteps getting closer. Winry tried to recall the appearance of the room she had seen for only a split second, and was now pitch-black. She stumbled and groped her way to the three rows of five-feet high file cabinets that had various office supplies on top, far opposite her. When the smell of overheating metal came from the door, she quickly hid behind one of them. Winry’s senses heightened when light started to seep into the room—slowly, each thing became visible. Her heart raced faster, the sound of the door opening loud to her ears.

“Come out, come out wherever you are,” said a man’s voice in a playful tone.

Each footstep made her heart leap, and the silence was deafening when it fell quiet.

Cold sweat glistened on her furrowed brow.

He was _near_.

Winry’s chest tightened painfully as she struggled to breathe.

“Three,” he counted.

“Two…”

Her lips quivered.

“One…”

 _Silence_.

“Hic!”

“Hi—“ She quickly clasped her mouth with shaking hands. _Not now! Not now!_ Winry pleaded with herself in an attempt to calm her nerves. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping he hadn’t heard. However, a second later her hope disappeared.

“Gotcha!” said a masked man wearing goggles as he grabbed her wrist.

“Let go, you bastard!”

As Winry thrashed violently to get free of his vice-like hold, his mask was pushed up onto his forehead, making his goggles fall. She was surprised to find two, very captivating gold eyes staring back at her, which were set in a decidedly masculine face framed by bright golden hair. In fact, he was strikingly handsome.

“Dammit!” he growled. His hold remained strong and Winry knew she couldn’t fight him using only her strength. She saw something white at the corner of her eye. Winry continued to look at her captor with her eyes for a moment longer, then let her eyes go wide. She looked up, staring at the ceiling. The golden-haired man raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. When he also looked up, she grabbed the coffee mug and smashed him over the head with it.

_Ha!_

“Ugh!”

When his hold weakened, Winry kicked him with all her might, causing him to fall back against a cabinet. Boxes of all sizes fell upon and about him in a shower of cardboard. Winry bolted. Just as she reached the door, a knife drove into it with a loud ‘thud,’ barely missing her head.

“You’re going with me, gorgeous!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be long; it will have EdWin, and "Riza's first appearance."


End file.
